


Guardian Mine

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don't have guardian angels.<br/>(Most people don't need them.)<br/>The Winchesters do.<br/>Dean has a baby-sitter named Bobby, then a little league buddy named Jimmy, then a best friend named Cas.<br/>Sammy has Gabe.<br/>Guarding the world's most trouble-prone boys is one hell of a job, but it's in the best hands Heaven could find.<br/>And if those angels come out a little bit messed up, broken, and trouble-prone themselves on the other side? Well, they've got no one to blame but themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a novel.  
> (No, really!)  
> I'm writing a novel and I cannot stay focused on one thing.  
> This has spiralled/is spiralling from a vague idea for a sequel to the novel, only I realised that the basic premise of it - taking out the history between the angel and mortal in that case - would make a frikkin' awesome Destiel fic if I did it right.  
> So, because I am hopeless at actually finishing things like After (the novel), I figured I might as well procrastinate effectively.  
> Here you go, the results of my procrastination!  
> (Also: The first chapter is short, I know. Bear with me, loves, it's mostly exposition. We get to the good stuff - the Winchestery stuff - in a little bit. We have to understand the Guardians first!)

Not everyone gets a Guardian Angel. If you don't have one, you probably don't  _need_ one.

That's a good thing.

Castiel had been a Guardian long enough to know that people who were _assigned_ Guardians were accident-prone trouble magnets who were usually just too dumb to live without intervention. Human.

(He wasn't super pleased with his job just now. His last charge had been the most frustratingly  _human_ out of all of the ones he'd ever had. Ever. Full stop.)

Getting reassigned post-mortal was always frustrating in and of itself. First there was debriefing, then waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and then another tiny, screaming trouble-magnet.

Beyond that was the fact that being a Guardian didn't exactly leave much time for socialising with other angels, with the result that Castiel was fairly isolated from his family.

The most contact he got was when his charges knew other people with Guardians and when he was in Heaven waiting between charges.

This time, though, he'd hardly had to wait at all. He'd barely walked through the gates and explained that no, Ruby really  _hadn't_  committed the murders she was imprisoned for thank-you-very-much, what kind of a Guardian would he be if he let his charge do  _that?_ before Michael had taken him by the shoulders, spun him around and shoved him back out the front door.

What could possibly be so special about the little mortal?

He stared down at the little ball of flesh and blankets blowing spit bubbles in the darkened hospital room. And a thoroughly unimpressive cooing flesh ball it was.

It was just a baby, like every other baby Castiel had ever seen in his years as a Guardian.

Just a baby.

But it was a baby labelled "Dean Henry Winchester," and that meant that Castiel was stuck.


	2. Bobby Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a new favourite babysitter.

As a Guardian, Castiel knew that there were some  moments in your charge's life that you just had to be corporeal for.

That was why he was currently wearing a light-haird teenage boy and sitting on a park bench while a blonde-pigtailed construct played with three-year-old Dean Winchester.

The construct (Castiel had named her Jo) screamed.

Castiel jumped up and ran to the monkey bars, where Dean and Jo had been playing. Both were on the ground crying. Castiel surveyed the damage. Dean had slipped off of the monkey bars and knocked Jo over. Castiel observed that had Jo not broken his fall, Dean would have broken his arm.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

Jo wiped her eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, Bobby."

"M'okay," mumbled Dean. He was still on the ground, holding his knee.

"Looks like you scraped your knee pretty badly," said Castiel. "Why don't we go find your mom, okay -?"

"Dean," Jo supplied, like a good little construct so it didn't look like Castiel already knew.

"Dean," repeated Castiel.

"My mom's over there," Dean told him, pointing.

Castiel held out a hand to pull Dean up. "I'm Bobby. C'mon, let's see if your mom's got any bandaids with her."

"Okay," replied Dean. He let Castiel scoop him up and walk to the woman Dean had indicated, trailed by Jo.

"Hello, ma'am," he greeted politely.

"Dean!" Mary exclaimed. "What happened?"

"He was playing on the monkey bars with Jo here and he slipped," answered Castiel. "Scraped his knee pretty badly, but there's nothing serious." He set Dean down in front of his mother.

"Oh, honey," said Mary. She kissed the top of Dean's head, then looked up at Castiel. "Thank you for bringing him over here, uh -"

"Bobby," supplied Castiel. "Bobby Singer."

Mary smiled. "Thank you, Bobby. Is your sister alright?"

"Oh, Jo's fine," answere Castiel. "And she's not my sister, actually. I'm babysitting her for my aunt Ellen."

"Oh," said Mary, studying him. "You babysit?"

\--

Castiel - as 16-year-old Robert Singer, of course - quickly became the Winchesters' favourite babysitter.

This suited Castiel, as Dean was a magnet for all kinds of trouble. He fought on the playground (at  _four_ ), he was clumsy, he had a tendency toward rudeness to adults, and once he even nearly caused  _Castiel_ (veteran Guardian, thank you very much) to burn the house down.

Castiel was the one John and Mary called to babysit while they went off to the hospital to have a baby.

"Are you excited to have a younger sibling, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. Chuck said babies are real loud and keep you up all night. An' he's got, like, a million siblings, so he'd know."

"They aren't so bad," Castiel lied through his teeth (the baby phase was his least favourite phase of human life). "And in a year or two, you'll have a constant live-in playmate. You can show him how to be a big kid."

"I guess," replied Dean.

John called at 2:30 to tell Castiel to tell Dean that the new baby was a boy who they were calling Sam.

Castiel tagged along incorporeally when John brought Dean to meet his baby brother.

That was the day Castiel learned just how unlucky the Winchesters were meant to be.

That was the day he met Gabriel.


End file.
